


Scenario senza via di uscita

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Slash, Spoilers, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per l’ammiraglio James Tiberius Kirk, non ci sono mai stati scenari senza via d’uscita, né in accademia, né durante la missione quinquennale, eppure questa volta deve arrendersi all’ineluttabilità dei fatti, della vita e del destino che gli porteranno via l’unica persona che abbia mai contato davvero per lui.<br/>[Star Trek II - L’ira di Khan]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenario senza via di uscita

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek II - L’ira di Khan  
> Genere: fantascienza, angst  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Spock  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, death fic  
> PoV: seconda persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sul finale del film “Star Trek - L’ira di Khan”  
> Note: ispirazione presa da questo video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3buDduiWE0  
> Beta: Koa  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry . I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Dedicata a Koa che mi ha spesso consigliato e dato dritte preziose sull’universo trek.  
A cui voglio dire semplicemente grazie!

\---

 

Comprendi, dal modo in cui McCoy ti chiama, che è successo qualcosa di grave, istintivamente il tuo sguardo va all’istante alla postazione scientifica: vuota.  
Con il cuore in gola percorri i corridoi della tua nave, nella voce del dottore vi era una nota di urgenza, ti ha spronato a fare in fretta e questo non preannuncia nulla di buono.  
Giungi nella sala del reattore, non può essere vero…  
Corri in avanti, Scott e McCoy ti fermano, ma tu opponi resistenza, devi andare da lui.  
“Inonderà tutto il settore.” La voce di Bones ti parla all’orecchio, ma non ti interessa: se lui muore… se lui…  
“Ma morirà!” sbraiti. Perché non capiscono? Perché non lo aiutano?  
“È inutile. È già morto”  
La sentenza emessa da Scotty ti spacca il cuore, ma sai che il capo ingegnere ha ragione.  
Li guardi alternativamente.  
“Troppo tardi” sussurra Bones e tu non hai più la forza di opporti.  
Ti lasciano andare e puoi finalmente avvicinarti al vetro che vi divide. Lo guardi e provi solo un immenso dolore al petto.  
Vederlo accucciato in un angolo, come un animale ferito, è una vista insopportabile, ma non puoi andare a confortarlo, a stringerlo tra le braccia e in quel momento, ti rendi conto di quanto lui sia importante per te e come tu non sia mai riuscito a dimostrarlo davvero.  
Vi siete attratti l’un l’altro, dal primo momento in cui avete lavorato insieme, vi siete sempre girati intorno senza mai incontrarvi. Sarebbe bastato così poco in quelle serate passate a giocare a scacchi, solo voi due e il rombare soffuso del motore a curvatura.  
Vorresti poter entrare e dirgli tutto quanto, ma ora non c’è più tempo. Il vostro è già passato e voi lo avete perduto.  
Lo chiami e nella tua voce c’è tutta la disperazione che provi, non ti interessa se i membri del tuo equipaggio ti stanno guardando, non ti importa di niente se non del tuo amato Spock.  
Amato… quella parola prende dolorosamente senso nella tua mente e ti dai dello stupido per aver sprecato tante preziose opportunità e per aver trovato il coraggio soltanto adesso di ammettere quel che provi per lui. Ora che lo stai perdendo.  
A fatica si mette in piedi ed è straziante vederlo così, lui che è sempre stato al tuo fianco e ti ha sostenuto nelle situazioni più difficili, nei momenti più duri.  
Barcollando, giunge davanti a te. Vuole sapere se l’Enterprise è fuori pericolo, nonostante stia morendo si preoccupa per te e la vostra nave, come sempre.  
“Non si addolori, ammiraglio, è la logica.”  
Un groppo ti serra la gola e tu ti ritrovi a non capire; come può parlare di logica in un momento del genere? Vorresti dirgli tante cose, ma ti è impossibile e quindi ti limiti a guardarlo. Fissi i tuoi occhi nei suoi, ben sapendo che è l’ultima volta che lo potrai fare.  
“Le esigenze di molti contano più…”  
“Di quelle dei pochi” concludi al posto suo e lo vedi annuire, ma egoisticamente vorresti che ci fosse qualcun altro al suo posto, tu stesso piuttosto che Spock.  
“O di uno.”  
Ti senti soffocare, distrattamente ascolti quello che dice e se non fossi così disperato ti farebbe sorridere il suo tentativo di fare una battuta di spirito, ma no, la sua soluzione alla Kobayashi Maru non ti piace perché per te quella è comunque una situazione senza via di uscita. Ha salvato la nave, l’equipaggio, te, ma non se stesso. E tu senza di lui sei niente, una metà incompleta che vagherà solo fino alla fine dei giorni, nello spazio profondo.  
“Spock” mormori, non riuscendo a dire e pensare ad altro, il tuo vulcaniano si accascia lungo il vetro, e tu lo segui per mantenere il contatto visivo con lui. Sta soffrendo e tu… tu non puoi far niente.  
“Ammiraglio, sono sempre stato suo amico” mormora, puoi contare sulla punta delle dita le volte che ti ha chiamato per nome e quei momenti per te sono sempre stati preziosi perché assai rari.  
Posa la sua mano sul vetro nel tipico saluto vulcaniano…  
No, non solo un saluto, ma un bacio.  
Un bacio d’addio.  
Imiti il suo gesto e ancora vorresti poterlo toccare, lo guardi negli occhi e capisci che tutto quello che provi tu lo sta provando anche lui.  
Sciocchi e codardi, riuscite a dichiararvi solo ora mentre avete vissuto anni fianco a fianco.  
Solo ora che non avete più tempo, se non gli ultimi e preziosi respiri di Spock.  
“Lunga vita e prosperità” ti augura, ma sapete entrambi che sarà una vita grigia e vuota.  
Le lacrime scivolano lente sul tuo viso mentre si accascia a terra senza vita.  
“No” ansimi, preda del panico. “No…” Ti siedi sul pavimento di metallo e piangi; i singhiozzi si fanno sempre più forti e la vista ti si annebbia.  
Due braccia ti stringono e sai che sono quelle di Bones, il tuo fidato e leale amico sussurra qualcosa, ma tu non ascolti poiché nulla ha più senso.  
Spock di Vulcano è morto e James Tiberius Kirk è morto con lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice: ecco ho fatto l’esperimento di provare con la seconda persona e devo dire che era strano mentre scrivevo, ma rileggendolo è molto incisivo.  
> Ringrazio Koa che ha letto in anteprima e corretto questa storia e che mi ha mandato il video spronandomi a provare a scrivere qualcosina su di esso e l’ispirazione e la storia sono saltate fuori nonostante il periodo lavorativo stressante e pesante!  
> Alla prossima.  
> Un Kiss.  
> Bombay


End file.
